Angel
by Luna Jay
Summary: One love...One choise...One betrayal...One fall...
1. Chapter 1

Angel

"I'm sorry."His voiced boomed soft, gentel, hated that. HATED the way he treated her like a child. She was done.

"It is perfectly fine."She smiled and he believed the smile. Why should he distrust her? She who risked everything on his "mission "and now she gained nothing from it.

She left him still smiling. The others stopped and watched her, but she paid no mind. Not today._ Him..._The forbidden thought strode across her mind._ My love..._

_  
_She stopped walking. The edge was upon her._ HE lied. HE said no._ Her smile widened a real smile._ But __I__ don't have_ _to follow a liar._

_  
_Fear overwhelmed her._ This is....HIM._ The voice insisted._ For him._ She stole a glance over the edge and looked at her family._ LIARS, _the voice said and the view changed.

I saw that they were all watching me. As if they KNEW._ They know nothing of the lies._ It was true, so she wondering eyes left her. Now or never.

Without a single thought the girl turned her back on the edge and fell......


	2. Him

Him

The tears fell on his face. Everyone stared at him. They all knew what she meant to him, so they let him cry. _Come back _he screamed mentally. Another part of his mind tried to convince him that she was alive and well on Earth.

"An angel now, "His sister had said."She is with the angels now."

Normally his sister's words comforted him, but not now._ Not when…_He shook his head. It was not his fault, nor was it her's. _Her. _His body ached for her warmth for his only love.

The black coffin stood there a constant reminder and pain that evening. Her parents hadn't looked him in the eye let alone speak to him since the night…

"_**I love you."He whispered in her hair.**_

_**She laughed softly."I love you too. I won't ever leave you."She looked into my eyes."I promise."She pulled him in for a small kiss. His heart rate sped up.**_

_**Only one small kiss and he couldn't control his heart. He laughed at his own love.**_

"_**Let's go if you want dinner and a movie."He said.**_

"_**Only if I can drive."She replied.**_

"_**Ugh you're impossible."**_

"_**Thank you."She said sitting in the driver's seat.**_

"_**Time to go."He whispered.**_

_**The car flew by at turned and smiled at him.**_

"_**Hey! Eyes on the road."He said moving her head toward the road playfully.**_

"_**Okay mister police."She laughed again and it filled him with such love that he could no longer speak.**_

_**I truly love her he thought smiling. She peaked over at him and smiled too. No more sadness. Always smiles with her.**_

_**The car drove at the steady rate, right past a stoplight. " Hey…"**_

"_**The car!"Her panicked reply seemed to wake his instincts up.**_

"_**What about…"**_

"_**The brakes…"Her eyes watered as she turned to me.**_

"_**Tu…"**_

_**A car came blinding them both and causing her to move the wheel to far too the left. Time stalled for a moment. I saw her with tears falling quietly down her cheek.**_

_**She turned to me."I love…"**_

_**The car hit…**_

He quickly snapped out of it. His parents eyed him wearily. Not meaning to have stopped he quickly made his way to the coffin.

He put a small bouquet of Larkspurs, Forget-Me-Nots, and a lavender rose on her final resting place.

"I love you."He touched the coffin one last time and walked away.


	3. Her

Her

I called for him in my dreams…Above all the chaos of the dream he is there, but so his HIM. HE is not happy with me and I am almost compelled to say sorry. ALMOST, though I don't because I didn't do it for HIM. I did it for James

My heart tore at the name I know in my heart. It tore for the boy who I knew better than myself."James…"My voice a silent darkness in the open park.

It must have been ten' o clock to be so dark, but I didn't care. I was tired. While the fall didn't hurt it was hard on me. Now I suffered the ultimate punishment for the ultimate crime. My mind wandered to the dream I had during the fall…

_**I knelt below him as he paced."Why?"**_

"_**You know…"**_

"_**NO!"His voiced amplified."I told you no."**_

"_**And I…"**_

"_**You follow rules…My RULES, yet you disobeyed. One of the..."**_

"_**Why?"I cut in. He paused."Why didn't you let me? You know and yet…yet…"The tears flowed from my eyes.**_

_**I felt rather than heard his steps toward me. I rested my head on his legs."It was meant to be."He whispered."I'm sorry."**_

_**I shot back and stood up."Sorry?"I hissed."Oh I can see how sorry you are. Meant to be? Ha! You're the one who chooses that."I laughed and found it touched with hysteria. "You know what he meant…means to me. You LIED…"**_

"_**I did no…"**_

"_**Yes you did."I screeched.**_

"_**I am incapable of such a thing."**_

"_**LIAR!!! You know very well that you can lie and you did. You lied and I hope that they find out I hope they know how perfect…"**_

"_**ENOUGH!!!"He yelled. I cowered no one has ever truly seen Him angry."With your action there is a punishment…"**_

"_**No…."**_

_**He ignored me."And you will know it."He peered down at me."Understood?"**_

"_**Please…"I begged, but he was gone…**_

It wasn't a dream. That I was sure of, yet I wish it was._ James _I cried wordlessly. _James…_I never said I loved him. I sat on a park bench and cried for the boy I always loved and would never see again…


	4. Chapter 4 James

James

_School. Of course after all that happened I still have school._ I sighed internally.

They all would act the same way… "I'm sorry." "I'll miss her." "It would all be okay." Ahh! They're wrong they don't know anything. How can they think…? Apparently I have to if only…

I pulled up to the medium sized high school and frowned. The true torture begins… The area around the school was crowded. In fact there were almost too much people around the school. Sighing I got out of the car and faced my demise…

* * *

Her

I sighed softly and moved deftly through the crowd. Some of the people stopped and stared though I couldn't imagine why. It wasn't like I looked like… I froze causing people to glare, but I paid no mind.

Why can't I remember my name! It starts with a... A T? Right? Angeline that's my angel name, but my real name… I felt like crying, but simply entered the coffee shop with dignity.

Once I entered I froze yet again. I've seen this place before… I looked around slowly my eyes resting on the clock. 8:59. _Oh…_

"Are you planning on standing there all day or are you gonna order?" A blonde waitress asked popping her chewing gum like she was all that. I immediately disliked her.

"Umm…" I said considering the question real hard just to tick her off. _It worked _I thought happily as she glared. "I guess so…"

"Fine. What do you want?"

"I'll have a plain coffee and some waffles. Thanks." I said giving her a big smile.

She frowned and hurried off. I sighed happily and looked the clock again. 9:10. This was going to be along wait…

* * *

James

_Who knew lunch could be such torture? _I thought bitterly as I got sight of yet another pitying look. _Why can't they just leave me be?_

"Hello." A bright cheery voice broke into my thoughts. I looked up to see Jess Tra… Her friend. Jess' brown curly hair was slightly blonde from summer and her smile shined brightly compared to the sour faces.

"Hey Jess. What do you want?" I said angrily. _Just what I need a friend of… Her to come and tortured me._ Her smile fell from her face and I regretted my anger. "Look I'm sorry…"

"No it is okay." She looked at me and I flinched. Her eyes seemed to break into your soul… "I can't begin to imagine how much the people here have tottered"

I had to smile because she was so right. "Something like that."

She smiled. Suddenly her face got a real far-away look. In which she muttered, "She isn't an angel anymore."

"Jess?" She was beginning to creep me out.

Her eyes snapped to mine. "A fallen angel signals pain for both the lover and the maiden." She sang in a child-like voice. Jumping out of her chair she grabbed me. "Believe. Remember. Know."

The teacher, seeing the episode, yanked her off of me and called the nurse. "Are you okay?"

The question confused me_. Was I? _"Sure. She didn't hurt me."

"The poor girl hasn't been the same." The teacher muttered. "Come now Jess lets go to the nurse."

She nodded and followed. Right before she left I got her eye and saw her mouth "She is back."

_Who? Surely not… Tracy?_

* * *

Angeline

_Tracy. My name is Tracy and he knows I'm back. _

The waffle fell from my mouth as the realization hit me. _I'm so happy I could sing _I thought giddily smiling big.

The bell on the door and I automatically looked up at the clock. 1:12. its time. I looked up and saw a boy with golden hair walk in.

* * *

James

I frowned when I saw Lacy. No doubt she had heard of Jess. I sighed that seemed to be the only thing I did now.

"So… Jess uhh?" She asked as I came up to the bike rack.

"Yep." I replied warily. I began undoing the chain slowly and heavily.

"What did she say?"

"I figured you know that." I said curtly.

"You know you're not the only one who lost someone." Her voice was soft and slow.

I looked up to see her amber eyes sad and her small mouth, usually smiling, turned down. Her short brown hair seemed duller now. I realized how good of a friend she was to Lacey. "Lacey…"

"Forget it." She jumped on her bike and peeled out of sight.

"Lace!" I yelled peddling after her. _Their place_ I thought turning toward the river. She was here and I knew it. I pulled up by the river and followed the path. "Lace."I called quietly.

"_She's here." Jess said._ I could feel her here. The presence so strong it was a wonder I didn't break down. "Tracey." I whispered. "Are you here?"

"No."I turned to see Jess standing in the moon light. "She isn't a presence, but a true human." She said with a smirk.

"Why are you here?" I wasn't afraid of Jess. It was more like I couldn't stand to know what she did.

"To see you of course." I froze and heard her sigh. "I'm sorry about earlier… I get pieces of information that I can't control…" Now she froze. "You think I'm crazy don't you?"

"No, but I'm not sure about what you're saying."

"That is fine. You'll know soon enough." She turned to go and as she walked away she said. "Your sister is two feet up the river."

Jess didn't scare me, but she sure as heck confused me.

I found Lacey where Jess said she'd be. "You okay?" I asked quietly.

"No. Go away." She sobbed. Her back slumped over the river and her tears feel like rain in the river.

"I'm sorry…"

"How some you aren't crying?"

I stopped moving toward her. "I don't know." I answered truefully.

"Aren't we supposed to let it out?" She looked up at me. "Or do we keep it inside?"

I sat beside her. "I don't know Lace… I really don't know."

So we cried because it's all we knew to do. Because it felt right. And we did it for the girl we both loved...


	5. Chapter 5 TracyAngeline

Tracy/Angeline

I quickly looked away from the boy. I don't really know why. Maybe it was the fact that I didn't know him or what I wanted to talk to him about.

I looked back and found him staring. Besides the fact that he was cute I couldn't stop staring. It was what surrounded him. It was a light outline of white. _Angel. Correction fallen angel, but still…_

"I've heard of him." I whispered suddenly realizing what I had to ask.

"Here you go." The blond waitress said with a strained smile, but I simply ignored her.

"D**aniel?" I asked. He looked up, but didn't say anything. " Daniel Grigori?"**

"**How do you know my name?" He said lowly… Deadly.**

"**That's not as important as why you are here, what you are, what you've both done and can do." He glared at me and I glared back.**

"**Fine sit." I did so. "Now explain what you know and how you know it."**

"**You're Daniel Grigori a fallen angel who is cursed to be in love with someone you can never truly be with, like me. A month ago you met your love again and the curse was broken and besides the fact that you are still working out the kinks you are both together and happy." He looked a bit shocked. I sucked in a deep breath and waited.**

"**So you're an…"**

"**Yep, a fallen angel. Just like you."**

"**Why?"**

**I sighed. "A few days ago well at least I think it was a few says ago I died." I felt my eyes sting, though I ignored it. "I was with J…" I couldn't do it I couldn't say his name I knew it would break me. "Our car crashed and he survived. I asked God to let me see him… Alive. He lied. So I fell…"**

"**That was stupid." He said after thinking a few moments.**

**I glared at him. "I didn't meet you to discuss my decisions."**

"**Perhaps we should have."**

**I growled quietly and leaned in close. "You have been in this game before, but you have no idea what I feel. Because it isn't what you feel." He opened his mouth to argue, but with a quick glare I cut him off. "I will never be with him."**

**He didn't speak for a long time. "How do you know that?"**

**I took a deep breath. "Because that is my punishment." I looked up at him. "Unlike you I will see him fall in love with another person and have him hate me. I'm sure of it." I felt tears roll down my cheeks. "There has to be a way though. I need to believe that to go on… I believe you can help me."**

**Again it took him a long time to think it through. Finally he sighed. "I'll see what I can do."**


	6. Chapter 6 TracyAngeline

Tracy/Angeline

I looked up at the medium size bright red building and smiled. Most people frowned which was normal, but to me this signals hope to them learning. _Here I go_ I smiled…

"**One thing you should do is go to school." I had almost choked on my French fries when Daniel said that.**

"**What?! What about… You know." I concluded quietly.**

"**What about Jam… Him?" He finished thankfully.**

"**Do I speak to him? Do I tell him?" I know the questions were a bit stupid, but I was hopeful.**

"**No." I started to interrupt, but he stopped me with a look. "If this is like my situation anything you do could fast forward the final events."**

"**Oh you mean like you and…"**

"**Exactly." He shivered a bit.**

"**So what do I do?" I returned to eating slowly going everything I **_**could**_** do.**

"**Keep close, but not too close and blend in. Be normal. This is to see what happens."**

Looking up at the building I got a sense of finality. It whispered_ Ready or not it's time to go. _My happy thought floated away and I wished Daniel was with me, but he had "business". Like he couldn't even tell me. My frowned deepened. _Here I go_ it wasn't happy anymore…

James

I sat low in my chair listening to the steady thrum of music from my eardrums. The homeroom teacher tried to quiet the room to no avail. Jess sat in front of me reading some book called Kissed by an Angel. I never understood her love for books like that. There was not an ounce of truth in them.

She put her book down and looked up at the door her mouth opened wide. In the doorway a girl with waist length black hair and an Evanescence t-shirt stood half in half out. Besides the fact that she was new I couldn't take my eyes off of her and that made me feel slightly guilty. She strode over to the teacher and handed him a note.

I took off my ear plugs and found the room silent. Looking around the room I found every eye on her. I wanted them to look away. I actually had a strange urge to grab her and run, just us.

Jess turned to face me. "Her." She mouthed.

_Her? What about her? _I looked at the girl and was shocked to find her eyes on me. Only on me. They were a deep midnight blue. Inviting me in, yet hiding thousands of secrets trying to break through the surface like air bubbles in water.

_She reminds me of someone I know_ I realized. Staring at her I wondered who it was and why.

The teacher gave a jaded sigh, "Class we have a new student by the name of A…"

"Angeline Kyrene." She said in a breathy voice. It surprised me how such a tiny voice like that was so confident and loud.

"Yes, yes of course. Now if you please sit by Mr. Aviaz." I immediately sat up straighter.

The girl began walking toward me and stopped suddenly as if she remembered her actions were wrong for the scene.

"Where?"

"Mr. Aviaz." I raised my hand and waited.

She continued forward and sat down silently like a wisp of wind. I got a whiff of warm caramel. A scent I knew well… my breath sped. The class became loud again, but I felt frozen to my seat. I knew who she reminded me of… _Tracy_.

_Evil _I thought bitterly. _Monster._ I glared at her my torture what I did to disserve this I didn't know. How incredibly cruel.

She turned to me a smile on her face and conservation on her lips. The sight of my glare froze her. Her lips turned down and her eyes asked a simple question, why? I regretted my resentment.

That was until she returned the glare with one of her own. I was shocked. She was new and that was bold, plus it reminded me of Tracy again.

Today is going to be long…

Tracy/Angeline

_I will never listen to Daniel again _I thought kicking the pinecone into next week. Horrible was the only word that described the school day. Six out of seven classes with James, including lunch o_h joy_ I thought sarcastically. More than six hours of glaring and bitter feelings pushed toward me.

I continued up the makeshift path till I got to the river. The babbling sounds seemed to speak to me. It was the only comfort I had now.

The first time I had found this place I was seven, a place of solace. A time when James was a crush and Lacy was a child. Jess and I had just met. Simple times. I missed that more than anything.

I stared into the pond lost in my thoughts.

"Excuse me?" I turned to see Lacy in front of me.

"Lace!" I shouted happily giving her a big hug. Her arms stayed at her side and I quickly remembered why. I wasn't Tracy I was Angeline. I felt my eyes water. "I'm sorry." I muttered and took off in to a sprint and didn't look back.

Free of the forest I got on my bike and back home… Only I didn't have one. I drove past my house, my old house, and stopped. It was exactly the same. I took an involuntary step toward it when something got my eye. It was a white bookshelf. _My _white bookshelf. I hopped back on the bike and went to the hotel.

Getting a room I went straight to it and burst in to tears. _The body was weak always crying_ I thought angry at my new self. I stayed that way for a few hours I suppose.

When the tears were gone I changed into my night clothes that I had bought yesterday and headed to bed. Almost asleep I realized maybe my body wasn't the reason I was crying…


	7. Chapter 7 Not Tracy

James' view

I waited in front of the school with Lacey. She told me about the strange new girl who had found her favorite place and hugged her. Neither of us was excited about going to school.

Sighing I led the way to our doom. Jess was easy to find so I headed toward her leaving Lacey to go to her friends. Jess was laughing when I got to her and I was upset to see why. Angeline was by her, laughing.

Jess smiled when she saw me. "Howdy James. You know Angeline." She said gesturing to the demon.

I nodded to acknowledge the girl, but she was staring at the ground. Jess laughed. "She's shy. Look up Angel he won't bite."

Angeline shook her head no. I was starting to feel bad. It's not her fault if she reminds me of Tracy. I held my hand out to her. "Sorry about yesterday. I had a bad day. Forgive me?" I moved my hand closer to hers.

She took it and I had to keep myself from gasping. Her hand both shocked and tingle mine. The girl smiled and gave it a small squeeze. "Forgiven." She said looking down at the ground.

Angeline/Tracy's view

I ate my banana in silence staring out the wide window. When I heard a chair scrape across the floor. Looking up I saw Jess and a very apprehensive James standing behind her.

"Mind if we sit here, Ange?" She asked sitting down.

"No _I_ don't mind." I said pointedly looking at James.

He glared at me and with the same air I had he said, "no one minds." He sat at the furthest chair from me.

"So where did you live before you moved here?" Jess asked biting her sandwich.

"I went to Sword and Cross Academy." _Small lie, but I couldn't tell the truth._

"Liar." James said under his breath.

"James!" Jess said aghast. "How would _you _know?"

He looked up from the table surprised. "Sorry I don't know why I said that." He went back to picking at his food, but not before giving me a strange look.

"Are you guy's gf/bf?" I asked. _No._

"No!" They both said at the same time. Looking at each other they laughed.

I laughed. "Why not?" I questioned wanting to keep the conservation going.

Their faces became sober. _Oops wrong answer. _Jess answered. "There was an accident and a good friend of mine and his girlfriend Tracy…"

"I have to go." James said abruptly getting up.

"No!" I half-shouted. "I mean that was my fault let me leave." I quickly got up and threw my barely eaten food in the trash.

* * *

I half-walked, half-ran out of the school building, desperate to escape the day. Jess stopped me, making me sigh.

"Tracy?" She questioned.

I froze._ Of course the day had to get that much worse. _"Excuse me?" I threw on my best confused look.

"Don't play dumb. I've known who you were since you came here."

"Really? If I'm Tracy why am I alive?"

She smiled a huge mischievous smile. It took me a second to find my mistake. "I didn't say she was dead."

"Look Jess. I'm sorry, but I'm simply…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her eyes were sad and betrayed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't…"

She smiled big again. "I knew it!"

"Darn it Jess!" I lost it. "You can't know."

"But I do…"

"Yet you shouldn't and you defiantly can't say anything about this. Promise me?"

"But what about…"

"No Jess. Not a soul. Promise?"

"Promise." She said with conviction.

"Thanks. Now I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow." I began walking away when Jess grabbed me across my middle.

"It's good to have you back Trace."

James' view

I sat at my desk and stared at the wall. I was thinking a bit too, but mainly I was just staring. I'm not sure why. Perhaps I wanted it to change to how I saw it before the accident. Of course it truly didn't look different I just thought so. Maybe I wanted it to answer my questions about Angeline.

My staring was interrupted by a small knock on the door. "Come in." Simply I said.

It was Lacey. "I'm going to the cemetery. Comin?"

"Sure." _Got nothing better to do._

Putting on a jacket I headed out the door and jumped on my bike. Following Lacey close behind, we quickly made it to the cemetery.

For some bizarre reason I had memorized where Tracey rested. It took us no time to get to the simple marker. I kneeled down next to the stone and rested my head against the stone. I wanted to connect with her, though it didn't seem to be helping too much.

"We all miss her." Lacey said quietly. I knew that, but it didn't change the fact that I thought I missed her the most. She laid a flower, which I didn't know she had, on the grave as I stood up. "I feel like we'll see her soon."

For some reason I couldn't agree more.

Angeline/Tracy's view

I slammed the door and threw the book against the far wall. Then I let out a loud angry scream.

"Wow do you always come home like this?" I jumped as I saw a small thin girl with short dark hair and malnourished girl.

Without hesitation I grabbed a lamp from my table and held it like a baseball bat. "Who are you and why are you in my apartment?"

"No need to get icky." I jumped again as I saw a blond haired girl come into view. She looked like someone from a Neutrogena commercial, but that wasn't about to stop me from hitting her with this lamp if she came any closer.

"Who are you people?" I asked angrily.

"Relax their friends." Daniel said strolling into view with another girl. This one had shoulder-length raven black hair and hazel eyes.

"Friends… oh." I put down the lamp and my anger immediately flared up again. "Thanks for the warning. Oh and you're going to school idea was perfect, just freakin perfect. I applaud your brilliancy." I said giving a small clap.

"What's wrong Angeline?" He said calmly. This only angered me more.

"Jess knows, James hates me, and Lacey is scared to death of me." I was a couple of feet in front of him now. The back of my mind realized that he had pushed the girl he was with behind him. "Your plan helped nothing."I balled my fist.

The blond haired girl was on me in a second. "Now you don't want to get on my bad side." The girl said with a southern accent.

"I suppose not." I backed away. "I need to go somewhere." I mumbled walking out the door quickly.

I was out on the street in a second and quickly made my way… somewhere. As I continued moving I realized where I was going. My grave.

The cemetery's large gate led to a peaceful and a sad place. I hurried over to mine and paused. In front of me was my grave and Lacey and James. My mind locked as I knew that I couldn't walk over there.

All of the sudden James kneeled to the ground and put his head against the stone. It was a tender moment that my heart went out for him. He stayed like that a few moments before standing up. After Lacey put a flower in my grave and spoke to James the two left.

I slowly made my way to the place where I supposedly rested. I picked up the small daisy and smelled the sweet scent before placing it back on the grave. I sat down and stared at the stone.

"Having fun?" Daniel asked squatting down beside me.

"Loads." I answered without looking at him.

"Looks like it."

I turned to him. "I'm lying beneath our feet." I said softly.

"No." I was shocked to hear such a thing. "Tracy is. You're not Tracy."

"Of course I am I just look different…"

"No, Tracy is dead. You are Angeline." I knew it was true, but the words still brought tears to my eyes.

"Does this change anything?"He shrugged he knew no better than I did. I stood up and with a small smile I said, "Let's find out."


	8. I Know

Angeline's view

I sighed and plopped down on the bed. Closing my eyes I shut out all thought and prepared to drift out to dream land, until there was a knock on the door anyway.

"Come in." I called sitting up.

The raven haired girl came in. "Hi I'm Luce."

"Um… I'm Angeline, and don't you think it's a bit late for introductions." She stayed in the door way thinking. "Come in." I said again scooting over.

She reluctantly came out of the doorway, but she didn't sit down. "How do you do it? What does it feel like to…?"

"To be so close to the one you love, but to afraid to touch them." She nodded and I sighed. _Why do I have to do this? Was that fall really so horrible that I must be tortured? _"It is absolutely horrible and it's not even that you're too afraid it's that they are." I closed my eyes and feel against the wall. "Why did you ask?"

Luce was silent for such a long time that I feared that she had left. I peeked out from my arm and saw that she was there sadly staring at the wall. "Daniel, Daniel must-used to feel that way I suppose." I didn't get it until I remembered that Daniel had the same problem I did, or a similar one anyway. "Wow."

"If it makes you feel any better he loves you. I love J-James and it would be worth it to be able to be with the one I love like you two even if for a while."I looked out of the small bedroom window. The sky was black with few stars. "Can we talk more tomorrow?"

Looking a bit surprised Luce nodded. "Sure, just one thing more." I nodded as she backed out. "If yours is a punishment what being gave it?"

"The Almighty." I said simply. I figured this was obvious.

"You loved someone so much that you didn't take no for an answer and now the only reason you did that is taken away from you."

"It's called karma."

"It's called cruelty. Goodnight Angeline." She left me then my thought spinning in so many directions that I became dizzy.

I decided to rest and not think any more. Only when I slept I dreamed…

James' view

I stared at the ceiling almost falling into it. The calming colors called to me until I was asleep I dreamed…

Combined view

The air around the world was warm filling the space between them. There were no words spoken they knew who they were. The girl reached for the boy her single arm trying to break the vast distance between them. The boy, reacting with his instinct toward her, held out his hand at the same time.

The sky crackled them a silent _no. _ They did not listen and quickly filled the distant between themselves. The ground shook them as they embraced trying to separate the two lovers.

The sky turned a fiery red as they tried to ignore it clinging to the one thing they knew, the one thing they wanted.

With a sudden burst of energy the two were pulled apart and the shadows engulfed them.

"James!" "Tracey!" The cries gave them strength, but the shadows were stronger.

The ground cracked as lighting hit the earth sending the shadows into frenzy. Their power became unlimited and they began ripping at the pair. Tearing at the fabric of their being, trying to crush the lovers' existence. Finally the shadows gripped their souls and twisted.

"James!" "Tracey!" They said at the same time, but the cries were drowned out by the burning and a sound more chilling than they ever imagined.

Angeline's view

"James!" I gasped awake. The world blurred in a rush of confusion as my brain processed where I was. I didn't care about that my mind focused on two facts. James was in danger and I knew by whom.

A/N: Wow didn't expect that huh? So sorry for taking so long I just got a break from all my activities today, but I will write again soon… What did you think about this one? ;)


	9. wings

Angeline's view

I stared at the ceiling my heart pounding as I ran over facts in my head about the Lord and laws of angels. If there were any, though the ones in my head made since, I guess that would have been good to remember. My mind raced with the possibility that I was right. Luce had said it was cruel, would a good person be that cruel even if you dissevered it. Was my punishment not only going to affect me?

"Oh my god," the words were never so appropriate. The thought had my head spinning. Then I realized that the room seemed to spend. "Oh no they know." I found a piece of paper and scribbled the information down and hid it. Then the room became extremely hot I laid down on the bed…

_What just happened here? _I looked around the room, but could not find what woke me. I felt something at the back of my brain, but it didn't come forward.

I stretched and looked at the clock: 3:20. _So early what… woke me up _I thought again.I suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to look outside. I walked over to the window and saw dark shapes playing around above the sidewalk. They beckoned to me and I smiled. I stepped away from the window and out of my door.

Both the blonde and short dark haired girl was a sleep on the pullout-couch. I tipped-toed out the door not wanting to disturb them and took the stairs. I knew that the shadows wanted me alone…

James' view

The dream shook me. It wasn't even the shadows either, but how much Tracy and Angeline looked alike and how I wanted both of them. The clock read 3:20 which made me sigh. _Of course I wake up from that_.

I stared at the ceiling thinking it over when the room began to get hot. I had a bad feeling, when all the sudden the room went back to normal. Then the strangest feeling came over me. I had to go to the club house where my sister and Tracy used to go. And I had to go now…

Angeline's view

The shadows gently pulled me along the sidewalk. Their touch stung, but they seemed so friendly that I couldn't ignore them. It didn't take me long to figure out where we were going. The clubhouse I smiled and walked faster.

I climbed up the tall ladder for the first time in months. The shadows were larger and darker here. They gestured for me to come to them at the end of the house. I followed and came to the very end.

I was always afraid that Lace and I would fall if we got to close. The shadows gestured again, impatient. They lifted me up on the railing…

James' view

_I don't think I've ever run this fast before_ I thought. My speed increased, because I was afraid I would be late for… I didn't know. But I didn't want it to happen whatever it was.

I burst through the forest. My heart was racing as I saw the clubhouse… And Angeline. I froze; she was on the railing surrounded by shadows.

Angeline's view

I didn't like the shadows anymore. They tugged at me luring me off the rail.

"Stop," I screamed, but it was futile. They pulled harder…

"Angeline!"

That voice I knew that voice. The shadows pulled me off the rail and for a moment I was flying…

James' view

I ran for her. _Not her, not her please _I begged to the heavens. She seemed suspended in air and for an insane second it looked like she had wings. They were beautiful like her.

Then she fell to the ground at a seemingly slow pace though I know it was fast. I ran toward her trying in vain to catch her. Of course I didn't.

Angeline's view

I felt dark and broken. I opened my eyes and gently sat up.

"Angeline!" I looked up and saw James running toward me. He knelt beside me. "Are you okay?" His hand reached for mine and I took it. I couldn't speak so I nodded. "You're alive." He breathed. Again I nodded and fell into him crying.

A/N: Hey guys. I know I constantly say I'm going to write more and I am. (Hopefully soon) Since school has calmed down (*pumps fist into the air*) I should be writing more. Please comment, criticize, and/or give me ideas. Thanks and I should write soon.


	10. It Begins

Angeline's view

I stared up at James. He was so close, I wanted so badly to reach up and touch his cheek. To bring him closer, to kiss… _No_ I thought angrily.

It was so wrong him being here. If we got to close and if he understood what he saw… He would be gone.

"I'm sorry," I said back away from him. He was reluctant to release my hand and I knew this was to close a call. "I have to go."

"Angeline," He held on tightly to my hand. I froze his eyes held me captive.

"Yes?" It was wrong to ask. I was ruining this chance.

"I… Let me take you home."

I couldn't speak. How could I when I wanted what he did, but couldn't have? "I really must go." I turned again to leave, but he held fast.

"I insist." He began dragging me in the wrong direction.

"Umm…"

"Just a detour," He froze and looked at me. "Do you trust me enough to go?"

I did, but I didn't know if it was safe enough to do something like this. "Yes." I had no clue what made me say this, but I didn't regret it. That was probably the worst thing though.

James' view

_What am I doing? _I had an obvious answer to that, but couldn't make it sound reasonable enough to even voice it in my head. I smiled at the girl as we stopped outside of Stop In Café. _Not girl, _I thought bitterly, _she is a person named Angeline. _The name brought shivers to my spine.

"Here we are." I said softly.

"I love this place," she breathed.

"You've already been here?" I questioned.

She gave me a shy smile. "Yeah with someone I really cared about…" She trailed off and got a sad look on her face. I was struck by just how pretty she was. Her black long hair and midnight blue eyes contrasted with her pale skin and small frame.

"Funny I thought you had only been here a few weeks, right?"

Her face fell into one of surprise, but she quickly composed herself. "You ask a lot of questions."

"And there is more where that came from." I said going inside.

We were sitting in a small booth at the back of the restaurant. We each had a hamburger and a coke. It was funny how alike we were just like…

"What were you doing there?" I asked finally breaking the silence.

She was sipping her coke, but looked over the rim and asked, "Doing where?"

I narrowed my eyes. "You know where and while I'm on it how did you know about the clubhouse?"

"Well I found the clubhouse exploring."

I sighed heavily. "Can't you just explain why you were at the clubhouse?"

She put down the cup and rubbed her temples. "I really want to." Her voice was tiny, soft, and breathy. She seemed so soft and breakable. I didn't want to upset her.

"I'm sorry." Her eyes met mind and I felt a tingle of electricity shot through the air.

"No I'm sorry that I can't tell you that or anything else."

"Well why not? Don't you trust me?"

"Too much so," she looked up at a picture on the wall. She muttered something like** this is wrong**, but I decided I heard wrong.

"Okay then just tell me about yourself."

Angeline's view

I knew this was wrong, but honestly it felt so good that it had to be right. It was old times except I was forced to change my views slightly lest I sound too much like Tracy.

"Favorite color?" He asked. He reached for his drink; we had almost finished all of our food.

"Umm either midnight blue or purple," I replied and his eyes lit up as he saw yet another similarity between me and Tracy.

"Well that's all I've got." He leaned back. "You know I really like talking to you."

I smiled, but it turned into a frown easily. "I like talking to you to." _Though it is dangerous _I finished sadly.

He reached for my hand for the fifteenth time and I finally allowed him to touch it. A spark flew through the air. I looked into his deep eyes and froze. I knew what James looked better than he did, but right then he was illuminated. His short auburn hair glowed and his jade eyes were wide and captivating. His skin was like a white flame and glowed brightest where we touched.

His eyes never left mine. He leaned closer and I was hit with the wonderful smell of mint and rosemary. So close and I wanted to reach out and grab his head. Apparently he did too.

He lifted up his hand and went to reach for my neck. It was so perfect, so magical… and wrong. _ He wanted Tracy not me. I'm not her. Not anymore. _Yet he was so wonderful._ I can't. _ I pulled away releasing him and backing away.

The effect was instantaneous. He backed away and had both a confused and sad look in his eyes.

"Is this more about what you can't talk about?" He asked.

"I think I need to go." He knew the answer and it killed me to leave him like this but I had to.

James' view

She left and I couldn't make myself do the same. I stared at the wall wishing she'd come back and knowing she wouldn't. _Do I love her like I did-do Tracy? _The question was strange because I didn't realize that I do love Angeline. _But she doesn't love me _I thought bitterly.

I walked away after paying the bill and into the sunlight. It felt too bright and I wished it would go away. Maybe if it did I wouldn't feel so bad. _Oh great now I sound like depressed being who can't get out of a "miserable" existence._

My thoughts consumed me and made me run right into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry." The voice was slightly high and chirpy, but in a pleasant way.

"No I wasn't paying attention." I looked up and was struck by the sight of a very beautiful girl. She was slightly smaller than me and was very petite she had strawberry blond hair and bright green eyes. Her skin was very tan and she had freckles along her cheeks. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Her beauty struck me and… I loved her.

Angeline's view

The sky around me darkened and I was struck with a dizzying feeling. I saw James and a girl smiling at each other. Then a small voice whispered _now __**it **__begins._


	11. Anne

Angeline's view

I couldn't breathe. I knew it was going to happen, but still… The world wouldn't keep still and I had to grab on to a wall. Why did I have to be punished like this?

I walked home in a daze. Daniel looked at me and smiled. "Did you have fun?" I didn't, couldn't answer. The smile dropped as he searched my face. It was obvious that he knew right then. "Oh."

_Oh. That was the perfect word just oh _I thought miserably. "I'm going to go walking." I said turning back out the door.

"Okay." He didn't say any more, nor did he need to. "But we have to talk later."

I froze, but said nothing more than, "okay." The air out side seemed colder now. I took off my jacket and dropped it by the door. Fresh cold air would do me some good. At least I hoped so.

James' view

There was no awkward silence, no uneasy smiles. It was simply peaceful and perfect. "Are you hungry?" I asked before I could shut myself up.

"Yeah a bit, but," she pointed at the restaurant. "How can you be?"

I looked back at the Stop in Café. _Hadn't I just come from there? Wasn't I with someone…I liked_? It all seemed inconsequential now that this girl was in front of me. "No I didn't eat." _Did I? Who cares _I answered quickly. "Oh what is your name?"

She smiled bigger. "My name is Anne."

_Anne, _the name sent my heart pounding. "Nice to meet you," I said extending my hand. She touched it and I felt my skin catch on fire. "Let's eat," I said holding open the door.

Angeline's view

_I am seriously debating jumping off a bridge _I thought miserably. Normally I would think suicide is wrong, but here are my points that allow me these thoughts. One I'm not normal. Two I'm an angel and can survive it. Finally three he was literally made for me. This was my punishment and not some teenage love fest.

The air around me was too happy and carefree to do me much good. Then a sudden thought came to me… _Up in the sky the air would be much cooler. _I've never really flown before, but how hard could it be. I looked around and found myself alone.

I ran fast down the street and then jumped. My wings unfurled and caught the wind. It took only a few pushes for me to end up above the clouds. Despite what I thought pumping your wings up and down was actually a bit hard. Hopefully practice would ease the strain.

The wind was my tool and I used it as best as I could. Up above the cloud bank I was much colder. It actually numbed me quite well, though the ache was still there. Without my permission I felt myself going toward the Stop in Café.

Looking down and again finding no one I quickly descended. The café was quiet so I just glided through. The blond waitress from a couple days ago saw me and groaned. "Where would you like to sit?" Her face was tight.

"I'll find a seat." I said not in the mood. She easily sensed that and left. I was on my way to a seat when I heard laughter. Looking to my left I saw a beautiful blond haired girl and… James. My breath stopped.

"James," I whispered to low for anyone to hear.

The blond turned and looked at me. She was kind of pretty. All of the sudden she gave me a big smile. It was then I knew that she was my demon.

James' view

I've never had such a great conversation with someone before. It was wonderful how she liked just about everything I did yet we could be so different. Everything was perfect until she turned around. When I looked where her eyes were I saw Angeline and I remembered everything.

I remembered that I loved her and that she had a secret. Remembered that she was so much like Tracy and that only an hour ago she had sat with me at a booth and we had talked. That a couple hours before that she had almost killed herself.

She was staring at Anne with the saddest face. Then she looked at me and the face lost the little mask she had left. It was filled with nothing but betrayal, love, and a heartbreakingly sad look. Angeline broke and ran from the restaurant.

"I'll be right back Anne." I said chasing after Angeline. I burst through the streets and found they were empty except for Angeline. "Angeline." I called. She froze for a second before taking off even faster.

_Fine _I thought _we can do this the hard way. _I pumped my legs harder determined not to lose her. "Angeline stop, please?" She seemed to go faster.

"Why?" She yelled back.

"So we can talk." Her steps slowed. "Come on, please? Angeline we need to talk." She finally stopped. "Angeline." I ran the distance to her.

"What do you want?" She asked looking away from me.

"I won't speak until you turn around."

"Then we have nothing more to discuss." She said taking a few steps forward. I grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. She had small crystal tears flowing steadily from her eyes.

"Angeline…" I whispered wiping her eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"It's just…"

"Something you can't tell me?" I finished with a sigh. _Everything was so closed with her in relation to Anne. _

"Yeah," she seemed as sad as I was at that fact. "I wish I could tell you, but I can't and you can't seem to figure it out."

"Figure out what?" Surprise covered her face. "How could I figure out anything with your half looks and your throwing yourself off a fifteen foot tree? You give me nothing to go off of and expect so much in return. I don't know what there is to figure out, maybe that you are just not worth it." I waited for her to yell back or something. If anything she became more still.

"You've never yelled at me." She finally said.

"Of course not, I haven't known you that long!" Angeline was getting on my nerves with all of the confusion.

"I was talking about when…" She looked at me and froze. "When I was…"

"Hey is everything okay?" Anne said scaring me slightly at her sudden appearance.

"Yeah we are, but can you come back in a while Angeline and me still have to talk." _She was going to tell me something important. I know it and then Anne just had to come _I thought a bit darkly. Then I looked up and saw Anne sad face.

"Yeah I guess so. Can you hurry though?" She said in a small childish voice.

"Of course," I said. She smiled and gave me a long kiss on the lips. It took all of my strength to break away from that incredibly wonderful delicious kiss.

"Soon," she whispered.

I looked around dizzily, but seeing Angeline snapped me out of it. She was standing turned slightly away from me. Her head was tilted to the sky and in the dim light I saw another tear fall from her eyes. Right now she looked so beautiful and incredibly sad.

"Angeline?" I asked reaching a hand toward her. She flinched slightly. I walked to her and put a hand on her shoulder and again she flinched. "I'm sorry. Sorry for yelling and for you seeing that. It was inconsiderate, but I didn't think she would kiss me."

At the word kiss she tensed. She turned toward me. "I…" her eyes filled with tears and she fell into me. I put my hand on her hair and stroked it lightly. It felt so natural like I had done it before. "I'm s-sorry. You shouldn't have to deal with me. You're on a date and I'm ruining it."

"Hush, hush, please stop apologizing." She had the same problem as Tracy with saying sorry, in the fact that she said it too much.

"But I am…"

"Tracy, stop." I said without thinking, but before I could correct myself she said, "I know you hate it when I say that." It was my time to freeze.

"It was the only thing that annoyed you." She said a small smile in her voice. "Now I can make you yell at me for no reason." She sobbed deeply.

"Angeline?" I was so confused.

She looked up with raised eyebrows. They quickly rose up as she realized what she just said. "Oh. I have to go and you have your date." She finished sadly. Looking up she got a slightly mischievous look. "But first I have to, before I leave."

She tilted her head back and kissed me lightly on the lips and tried to pull back, but I grabbed her head and pulled her closer. She sighed and kissed me deeper. It was long and sweet. The heat and electricity I felt whenever I touched her was intensified.

After we ran out of air she backed away. Her eyes twinkled and she pressed her lips together keeping the kiss inside. "Please remember, soon."

Then she left. My whole world stayed still as I realized there was a girl in the restaurant who loved me.

Angeline's view

I messed up, no, even worse I screwed up and big time. He could remember and I wanted him to. This could cause big problems. _Maybe talking with Daniel will help _I thought happy to have a plan.

I opened the door to the room and found it mostly empty. All of the girls' things were gone along with the girls themselves. All that was left was Daniel.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

Daniel sighed. "They went on ahead." He said quietly.

"What do you mean went on ahead?"

"We have to go. This place isn't safe for Luce and I can't have her anymore unsafe then she was before. We're leaving Angeline, I'm sorry."

I couldn't breathe. "I need you guys the most right now. I saw the girl." Daniel looked down sadly. "Please Daniel. Can't we make a treaty?" He looked up at me. "Come on and help me and I can help you." I know I'm begging, but I have to, because I need him most now.

"I'll see if we can, but right now we have to go." He said. Now it was my turn to look down. He walked up to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "I will try to see if I can help." Daniel finished. Then he backed away and left.

I sat down on my bed and stared at the wall. I've never felt so alone.


	12. To the Underworld :

Angeline's view

It was all I could do to get ready for school. I had kissed James, Daniel had left, and now I had school where I got to see Anne again. Yeah my life pretty much sucked right now.

I looked at myself in the mirror and chuckled slightly. _ So dramatic, _I thought trying to smile and failing, _just like a teenager again. _In the corner of the room I saw a shadow.

"What do you want?" I asked bitterly knowing it wouldn't and couldn't answer. "To ruin my life some more? Because it isn't going to work."

The shadow floated lazily around the ceiling. With an angry half growl sound I left.

The sun above me beat down on me to hard. Its glare and heat enveloped me in a blanket. Everything about the outside world seemed to torture me or try its best to do so. It took everything I had to not run back into the apartment.

Sighing I continued toward the building I now dreaded. It was crowded as always, but it seemed as if it was worse today. _Welcome to the underworld _I thought miserably, heading to a quiet, secluded area…

James' view

_Anne. _The thought welcomed me as I woke up. Today was her first day at school and I was going to be behind her ready to help whenever she needed it. I smiled up at the ceiling our date was absolutely perfect. _Except… _My thoughts ran at a million miles a minute as I tried to remember what all had happened.

_Who cares? _I thought bubbling. _I love Anne and that's that and nothing else much matters. _I laughed at how teenage I sounded, but it was so true. _Anne _I thought walking out the door and heading to school.

Angeline's view

Jess' eyes were clouded over as she came and sat by me. "Jess are you okay?"

She shook her head quickly and looked at me like I had just arrived. "Actually I have a horrible headache." She said emphasizing it by putting her hand on her head. "I think something bad has come."

I could only stare blankly at Jess. How could she know that Anne was bad? How could she know Anne was here? Jess was a truly different person now. At least in some cases.

"You're right." I whispered. "It-the thing is…"

I never finished that sentence though because Anne came at that exact moment. Beside her James stared at her in amazement all but oblivious to us at the moment. "Hi," she said in that irritating high pitch voice she had. _Sheesh its worse than nails on a chalkboard _I thought fighting the urge to plug my ears. Jess on the other hand bent over in pain.

"Jess, are you okay?" I moved over to comfort her when all of the sudden she straightened up.

"James," her eyes were a bit cloudy again, "Angeline may I speak to both of you." She looked up at Anne with a steely gaze. "In private if you don't mind?"

"Fine," James and I said at the same time. Then he looked at me and smiled before getting a confused look.

We all walked to a small picnic area leaving Anne in our wake. Normally this place would be covered with people, but it was only the three of us. Jess turned abruptly and stared right at me. "Ange… I think you have to tell."

I froze this wasn't right. She was never supposed to know and now she was telling me I had to tell it to the one person it would harm. "No." I said clenching my jaw.

James' view

The moment I saw Angeline I remembered the thing that happened last night, it all became perfectly clear. It was our first kiss and not only had I forgotten, but I had thought it was no big deal. Now here I was and even more confused.

"No." Angeline said her jaw set. Of course she was going to be stubborn.

"Tell me what?" I asked Jess.

"This is hard thing to believe, but…" Jess started.

"Please Jess this is a matter of life and death." Angeline's eyes were full of sorrow and pain.

"Like this is much better." She said in a loud sarcastic voice that I've never heard her use before. "Look at the situation."

I was so confused I thought my head would explode, but the two girls in front of me seemed to understand everything. "Please just tell me." I said finally.

Angeline glared at me, but then softened after looking in my eyes. "It won't be better if you know. It won't change anything. The only thing it would do is cause you more pain and I would end up with a more devastating feeling in the end." She paused and looked at Jess. "You promised you wouldn't tell and even though this hurts you please don't. I'm calling on your promise, so please?"

Jess looked torn between honoring her promise or telling me whatever it was they were fighting about. Finally she looked at me and I saw that I wasn't going to know. "I'm sorry James it isn't my secret to give."

Angeline looked at Jess and smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Then looking at me her eyes watered and she said, "I wish you could know. Maybe you will one day." And with that she took off running.

"Jess," I said turning to her. "What," but I couldn't continue. Her glare cut me off.

"Anne right," she asked stepping closer to me.

"Yes and don't use that tone. You don't know her."

She gave a bark of a laugh. "Don't know her? Ha, I know her better than you." Her eyes saddened. "Do you not love Angeline?"

It was my turn to laugh. "Love her," but I trailed off. I did like her a lot, but love? "I barely know her."

"And you know Anne more than Angeline." I didn't say anything. "That's what I thought. You are going after the wrong person and its going to kill you."

"Kill me?" _How ridiculous._

"Yes kill you. You are so naive." She turned to walk away, but then she stopped. "How can you love Anne? You don't even know her."

"Neither do you so back off on her." I said becoming angry.

"I know her better than you think. Goodbye James." She said walking away.

"Goodbye," I called. "What do you mean by goodbye?" She didn't answer.

"James?" The slightly high pitched voice called. I looked back and saw Anne. "Come on lets go somewhere."

And I followed her, because it was all I could do.

Angeline's view

It truly was all over. James would never be mine and now I had to watch him fawn over Anne. My eyes watered some more.

"Hey…" A slightly familiar voice called. "Hey Angeline…"

I looked behind me and was shocked to see it was Lace who called me. "Hello Lacey." I said sighing.

"Do I know you? You seem to know me, but..." She looked at me trying to figure it out.

"No you don't… I confused you with someone else." I lied quickly.

"Oh, but how do you know my name?"

"How do you know mine?" I shot back.

Her eyebrows came together in confusion. "I… heard it I think." She looked so confused it was almost laughable. "So maybe we can hang out and get to know each other?" She asked smiling.

I sighed softly. _Why not? I'm already doomed might as well have fun as I continue down the path. _I gave her a lopsided smile and replied, "Sure."

_Kill me now _I thought tears in my eyes. The whole day consisted of me watching Anne and James fawn over each other. I hated it and now them kissing was burned into my brain. _Maybe if I sleep I'll forget him _and so I did…

James' view

_I'm so happy _I thought smiling brightly. Anne was so in love with me. It almost made me forget-Angeline. I sighed angrily. _So close to forgetting and now… _Angeline.

I need to stop thinking of her. I looked at my pillow. _Sleep could work…_

Combined view

The sky was blazing red and the weather was horribly hot. They looked at each other and smiled. He walked toward her and when he touched her she was cool. It helped him breath. To her it had the same affect and together they held each other lovingly.

Then the wind rattled defiantly. She looked at him fear in her big eyes. "James." She said as she was ripped away.

"Angeline!" He yelled running after her.

Another person popped up beside him running with him. She had brown curly hair and bright eyes. It was Jess. "Faster James, if you love her you must go faster." She said disappearing.

Angeline suddenly stopped moving. Lacey was beside her in an instant. "You are still Tracey. You have to love him. You two are soul mates. If you love him, save him." She said vanishing.

"James!" Angeline cried.

"Angeline!" James cried back.

"James." A high pitched voice said. Anne stood in front of James with a smile. "I love you." She gathered James in a tight hug. To James it felt like he was slowly burning.

From the distance Angeline could tell he was in pain. She rushed forward, but it seemed as if she couldn't go as fast as she should be able to.

When it seemed like he couldn't stand it anymore Anne pulled away. "I'm yours and you are mine." She said cruelly. She kissed him deeply.

Angeline collapsed on the ground with pain and screamed a wordless scream.

James pulled away and saw Angeline. "Angeline!" He screamed.

"James!" She knew something bad was going to happen, but couldn't move.

"Angeline." James whispered as he burst. James was now ashes and Anne smiled cruelly as shadows circled her.

Angeline screamed as she felt intense pain. It was as if she was burning inside and out while her heart slowly froze. Anne was in front of her in a second. "You can't save him. He is mine and you have no chance." Angeline felt tears fall down her cheeks.

Anne smirked at her and suddenly just like James she burst.

Angeline's view

I woke up crying. _ James… _She was right. I had no chance and now he and I would die.

James' view

Waking up I found myself sweating. _Angeline… _"I need you." I whispered looking at the ceiling. I need to find out what's going on.


	13. phone call

James' view

I heard a soft knock and looked up warily from the bed to the door. Groaning I looked at the clock. It read 4:30. "James?" Lacey asked. I sighed softly. "Are you up?"

"Yes." _Now anyways _I thought bitterly. Then I apologized in my head since it wasn't her fault that I couldn't sleep until hours ago and had slept this long. "Come in."She did. Her hair was still slightly fuzzy and frizzy even though she must have been awake for a while. "What is it?"

"There is someone on the phone." Then her lip curled in disgust. "And another at the door."

"Who's at the door?" I asked jumping up.

"A girl named Anna or something." She said waving her hand. "Then the one on the phone…"

"Wait are you sure she didn't say Anne?"

"Yeah I think she said that was her name. Don't you want to know who is on the phone?"

"I have to find an outfit." My heart was pounding through my chest.

"It was An..."

"Lacey I really don't care. Now either leave or help me." I shot bitterly.

I saw her face scrunch up in pain. "Fine then I'll leave." She spat turning to leave. "Oh and the girl on the phone is Angeline, but I guess no one matters anymore."

"Yeah." I muttered. Then I froze, "wait Angeline?"

"Oh wow you can be nice."

"I'm sorry. Now Angeline was her name?"

"Yes and she has been waiting a while now."

It all flooded back to me. The dream from last night hit me full blast. Jess, Anne, and Angeline. "Tell Anne I'm still sleeping and please bring me the phone."

She smiled brightly. "My pleasure," she left a lot happier.

I stared out the window shocked to have forgotten. It was only a little earlier that I had dreamt it and made a promise to find out what was going on. Now I would be able to. Lacey returned in a few minutes with the phone in hand and a smile on her face.

"Here you go." She said handing me the phone and walking away.

"Hello?" I said softly into the phone.

"Hi James."

Angeline's view

His voice was a relief to hear. Now I knew he not only was alive, but that he didn't choose Anne. "How are you?" I said quietly.

"I'm fine. Why did you call me?" He demanded.

"Oh I was just saying hi."

"Oh? Sorry that's okay… Wait how did you get my number?"

_I've had it memorized since we've gone out back when I was Tracy _I thought. Since that wouldn't go over so well I lied. "I found it in the phone book."

"Oh." He said again.

The silence grew long and a bit uncomfortable. "So…" I started.

"I need to know." He cut in.

"Know what?" I said feeling afraid.

"You know what. That thing you and Jess were talking about." He paused. "I kind of had a dream about it last night."

I froze. "What do you mean a dream?"

He sighed impatiently. "The dream was about me and…" He stopped. "It doesn't matter. Why won't you tell me?"

"It's complicated." I whispered.

I couldn't tell him without killing him… right?

"Can we see each other later?" He asked.

"Um sure. Where? When?" I said slightly flustered.

"Tonight at the park. Around seven okay?" He asked.

"Yeah sure… why though?"

"I'll tell you when I see you there." There was a click as he hung up.

I stared at myself for a few seconds waiting for the confusion to fade. After a few second it finally all clicked that I was going to see James. _ Oh great another disaster waiting to happen._

James' view

I hung up and found myself in a jittery state. Lacey bounded through the door. "Can I come?"

I sighed of course she had been listening. "No Lace you cannot this is private."

She pursed her lips in a pouty way. "Please?" Her eyes grew wide as she tried her famous puppy dog eyes on me.

"Not a chance. Sorry." I said laughing at her ridiculous expression.

"Fine I'll find out some way." She said deviously.

I sighed and smiled. Tonight I would finally figure out what's going on. I heard a loud knock downstairs.

Wondering who it was I walked downstairs to see Lacey had beaten me there. She opened the door and there was none other, but Anne. My heart did flip flops again.

"You again," Lacey said.

"Yes me… Where is James at?" She said sweetly.

"Asleep still," she said crisply.

Anne threw Lacey a cruel glare and smile. "Well tell him who is here and I'm sure he will come. Besides it is too late for him to be asleep."

"Look you have a lot of nerve showing up here… again. When he wakes up I'll make sure he knows you were here now goodbye." Lacey said closing the door on her.

Or rather she tried. Anne stuck her foot out and got the door and invited herself in. "No you look. I'm his girlfriend I will not let **you**take that away from me." She got in Lacey face and I saw fear cross Lacey's face. "You are going to wake him up and tell him I'm here right?"

All of the sudden Lacey got a strange distant look on her face. "Yes." She droned.

She came up the stairs and looked at me. "You have company James." She said smiling and cocking her head slightly to the right. "I'll be in my room." She walked in an almost robotic way.

_Do not under any circumstances let her know you don't trust her, _I reminded myself walking down the stairs to Anne.

Angeline's view

It was already six ten I was as nervous as a fish at a fish tank at Red Lobster's. For all I knew this could end in James becoming a pile of ashes and a long time before we see each other. I shudder at the thought and got ready for meeting him.

James' view

I looked up at the clock and saw that it was almost seven. Anne continued talking and smiling. She put her hand on my shoulder and looked at me for a second. "I love you James." She whispered.

"I love you too." I said reluctantly. She leaned in for a kiss and a back away and feigned surprise. "Look how late it is? I have to go somewhere."

She looked so sad it was pitiful. Then she brightened instantly. "Can I come?" She chirped.

"I really wish you could, but sorry." I said backing out towards the door. "Come on I'll walk you out."

"Okay." She said pouting.

We walked towards her car and she stopped and kissed me deeply. I froze it was so… good. I grabbed her and pulled her onto me. Her lips tasted like cherries and sunshine and I never wanted to part from them. _Angeline _a voice insisted. _Remember Angeline. _With that I broke away from her. Smiling like an idiot so she wouldn't get suspicious. "Bye." Anne said driving away.

Angeline's view

I looked around and glanced at my watch. It said seven o clock exactly. Of course it was still early, but I didn't feel comfortable alone in the park. Not that anyone could harm me, but old habits die hard.

"Hi." A shy voice said. I turned around and saw a blond haired boy that looked about my age.

"Hello." I said turning back around.

"My name is Xavier. What's yours?" He asked.

"Why do you ask?" I said avoiding the question.

"Well you seem really nice and…" he trailed off with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Oh," I said slightly flattered. "My name is Angeline."

He smiled big. "That's a pretty name." He paused and lowered himself to me. "I was supposed to meet someone be that name tonight."

"What?" I yelled as he grabbed my arm and forced it behind my back.

"Sorry Angeline. You really seem nice, but I have my orders."

"Help!" I screamed. I kicked him in the legs and heard him grunt, but he still didn't let go. "Are you an angel too?" I whispered trying to yank my arm from his grasp.

"Yes," he said grabbing my other arm and dragging me somewhere, "and if you don't stop I'm going to break both of your arms."

Finally I gave up. "Good girl." I growled at his words. "Hold on." He said flying up into the night sky.

James' view

When I got to the park I found Lacey staring at the sky dumbstruck. "Lacey what are you doing here?" I asked angrily.

"We have bigger problems than your sister sneaking out." I turned around to see Jess standing there with a determined look on her face. "It's time for you to know everything."

"No." A high pitched voice said. "It's already over Jess dear." Anne said with a smirk on her face.


	14. Alone and Forgotten

_**A/N: Hey guys I'm so sorry for taking so long to write. I have been horribly busy, but I hope to write more often. Plus this chapter is by far the longest. Also I have had writers block for awhile, but I think I now know how it is going to end… Anyway I'm open for suggestions and reviews are appreciated.**_

James' view

"Anne," I knew something was different, but this blew any guesses away. "What's going on?"

Jess opened her mouth to speak, but Anne interrupted her. "Nothing James," she said flashing me a big smile.

I was captivated by her smile and how beautiful she was. _How can I doubt her_ I asked myself.

"James put your eyes back in your head and pay attention." Jess said breaking my attention at Anne. I looked at her confused.

"What's over?" I asked getting back up to what was going on.

"Nothing," I heard Anne say, but I refused to look at her.

"Forget it Anne." Jess growled. "Look James there is something different about Angeline and Anne."

I heard a growling sound come from Anne. "Jess let's not fight. It would be a shame to hurt you."

"No I'm not afraid of you…" Anne leapt toward Jess and put her hand over her mouth. Jess struggled to move, but Anne gave her no chance of doing so.

"James darling," Anne purred. "Why don't we talk in a more private setting?" She looked me right in the eyes and I felt like something was being dragged over my eyes. "You seem so tired James. Time to sleep honey. James sleep please."

_Of course _I thought, but couldn't find the strength to tell her so… Lacey screamed.

Angeline's view

"Let me go!" I screamed thrashing around. I was afraid that he might drop me, but hopefully I could survive the fall.

"Stop," Xavier commanded to no avail. "You are making it extremely hard to fly straight."

"Good." I spat at him. "If you let me go it would help you out tremendously."

He laughed and changed his course slightly. "You know if I wasn't sent to kidnap you and you didn't jerk around so much I would actually like this. And you."

"Well if you weren't my kidnapper then… no I still wouldn't like you."

He chuckled again and landed softly near a warehouse. I opened my mouth to scream, but he quickly covered it. "Screaming won't help, because there isn't anyone around, but it will annoy me to the point of snapping your pretty neck." He whispered in my ear causing my hair to rise. I sighed knowing he was right because I didn't notice any human movement. "Good girl." Again I growled at his words. "Feisty," he muttered.

The warehouse was dark and surprisingly small. To my horror I saw a small cage in a corner. "I'm not going in that thing." I said defiantly.

He laughed again. "Of course not. That's for the dog."

"Dog," I whispered remembering my bad experience about dogs.

"_**He won't hurt you." James said. **_That day was back when we were just friends.

"_**I don't want to go near him. He's big and a stray so there is no telling what he'll do." I answered standing further back.**_

"_**Come on just pet him." He looked up at me with trusting eyes.**_

"_**Fine, but I'm blaming you for any pain." He chuckled and extended his hand in an after you way.**_

_**I went up to the big German Sheppard and hesitated. The dog stared at me and growled. "Tracy…" James warned, but I wasn't going to be afraid. I reached my hand towards the dog and he lunged.**_

_**The pain was terrible and I screamed with the intenseness of it. The dog began growling and running toward me.**_

"_**Stop!" James shouted at the dog. And then when it didn't he grabbed my good hand pulled me behind him and took off. When we got to my house he bandaged my hand up and asked if I was okay.**_

"_**Now that you've saved me I am." I replied hugging him tight.**_

"_**I'll always be there for you Tracy…"**_

That was then and now he wasn't there for me not at this second or earlier. Xavier chuckled. "He won't hurt you as long as you do what you're supposed to do." Tears welled in my eyes as I realized how alone and in trouble I truly was.

James' view

I opened my eyes slowly. The sun was shining brightly through my bed room window. I yawned and stretched slowly. _Angeline _I thought in a panic.

"Why am I in my room?" I asked myself quietly.

There was a loud knock at the door. "James are you up?" Lacey asked.

"Yeah." I said confused. "Where is Angeline?" I asked her as she came in.

"Who's Angeline?" She asked coming to sit by me.

"Angeline? Come on you came to spy on us and then Jess came a long and then Anne…" I trailed off.

Lacey put her hand to my forehead. "Are you feeling okay? You aren't sick are you?" She asked jumping away for fear of catching it.

"I feel fine thank you, but where is Angeline and Anne?" _This is starting to annoy me…_

The door bell rang. "That is probably your girlfriend Anne now." She said jumping up and going to the door.

"Anne is my girlfriend?" I asked quietly, but she didn't hear.

"James," I heard Anne's voice call. She poked her head through the door. "Come on we are going to be late." She said sitting beside me. "Lacey said you were feeling funny, but I'm not buying it." Her lips grazed my cheek as she whispered in my ear. "Let's go."

I froze afraid and nervous about what was going on. "Where is Angeline?" I said lowly.

"Who's Angeline," she asked backing up. Tears welled in her pretty eyes. "You aren't thinking of another woman are you?"

I put my arms around her. "Of course not Anne." I said slightly confused. "But where is she?"

Anne smiled at my answer and put her hand on my forehead. "Maybe you are a bit sick."

I jumped out of bed angrily. "I'm not sick! I am perfectly fine, but I need to know what you did to Angeline…"

"James!" She shouted back. "There is no one by the name of Angeline who I know. There isn't even one in the school. So I don't know who you are talking about, but there is no one by the name of Angeline."

"Yes there is." She just stared at me. "Fine then what about…" I froze unable to utter the name. "Tracy," I finally muttered.

"Oh," her eyes fell to the ground. "Her death was so tragic, but I wasn't aware that you really knew her."

"What are you talking about?" I shouted. "I went out with her, I loved her, and I still love her." I whispered.

"Dated her? What are you talking about? Honey you've been going out with me since third grade." She said in a confused voice.

"No we only started dating a few days ago." _Right, _I asked myself.

"Maybe this will remind you of all the good times we shared." Anne reached over and grabbed the back of my head. Her lips were soft on mine. She smiled slightly when I pulled her closer to me. I began remembering all the kisses we shared since third grade. How sweet she was how loving… It all came back.

I pulled away embarrassed. "I'm sorry Anne. I guess the dream I had last night was almost too convincing." She laughed softly.

"That's fine as long as you know that I love you and vice versa." She said smiling widely.

"Of course." I exclaimed pulling her in for another kiss. I hope I don't have another dream like that one…

Angeline's view

I was sitting on a large crate curled up into a small ball like shape. Xavier stood at the opposite side of the building talking through a strange phone looking device. For the fifteenth time in an hour I heard a dog bark.

Xavier laughed softly making me look at him. "What are you laughing at now?" I asked warily.

He had a big grin on his face and that scared me. "Oh I was just getting some info from my boss."

I froze his boss was obviously Anne and anything she did could mean something with James. "What about it?" I asked struggling to keep my temper under control.

"Oh well it seems that she has your boyfriend under good control. So good that he has forgotten you." He smiled widely.

_No it can't be _I thought in dismay, but somehow I knew it was. "You're lying." I said trying to convince myself more than him.

"Come on now Angeline. You and I both no better than that." He cocked his head slightly to the side. "He doesn't know who you are anymore, nor does he care."

"But Jess and Lacey will." I said smiling at the thought of them figuring something out.

He chuckled again. _I wonder how hard it would be to laugh if I tore his throat out _I thought angrily. "You think we're that stupid?" His smile grew wider. "Anne has it all planed out."

Tears formed in my eyes, but I quickly blinked them away, there was no way he was going to see my cry. "Well then I'll figure it out." I said closing my eyes and trying to sleep.

James' view

"Hey Jess." I called as Anne and I entered the school building.

"Hi guys." She said giving us a big smile.

_Seems like she thinks everything is normal. I guess this means it really was just a dream_ I thought smiling back.

"Are you ready for the test?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." I said frowning. "I probably will fail."

Anne's breathy high laughter lifted my heart. "No me and him studied rather hard. Didn't we?" She asked.

My cheeks burned as I remembered the kisses and very little studying that happened yesterday. "Yeah we studied real hard."

Jess rolled her eyes. "Oh I should have known. Maybe an F will convince you to change around your study habits." She smiled big.

I rolled my eyes back at her. "Oh be quiet Jess. I'll do fine."

I walked to my table with a sad heart. The test consisted of things that I was almost positive that we hadn't even studied. Jess and Anne, along with two other girls were at the table laughing and smiling.

Anne turned to me and smiled. My heart stuttered and I couldn't believe that I could think of her anything less than a girlfriend. Jess also looked up at me and smiled.

Then her eyes clouded over. I sat down slowly and stared at her. "Jess are you okay?" I asked putting my hand on her shoulder. She mumbled something quietly. "What did you say?"

"Pen and paper," she said her eyes unfocused. She was starting to scare me. I grabbed a piece of paper and handed it to. I didn't have anything to write with though.

"Anne can she borrow your pencil?" I asked snapping her out of a conversation with a red-haired girl.

"Sure," she said absentmindedly handing me her pencil.

I waved it in front of her face until she grabbed even though she never looked at it. _Creepy _I thought shuddering.

I looked down at what she had written. It said **"Call 770-997-4132 for help."**

Angeline's view

I curled up tighter as the dogs barks grew louder. "Come here Angeline. I have a friend I want you to meet." Xavier's voice said in a mocking and rude tone.

"Please," I whispered. "Please, leave me alone."

He laughed at my brokenness. "Now just because your boyfriend doesn't thing you exist doesn't mean you have to shut everyone out. Talking is said to help, so let's talk."

If it wasn't for the dog I would have killed him then and there. I looked up slowly and saw none other than a German Sheppard. As if that wasn't bad enough it looked like it was on steroids. I was so dead.

He ran over to me and pulled me off of the crate. The dog began barking like mad. I pulled against him, but he was to strong. "Please," I kept repeating over again and over again. "Please don't let him hurt me."

"Look Angeline this will help you face your fears." He said locking me in a section of the building that was blocked off by a chain-link fence. "That is if he doesn't kill you." Xavier walked into another room.

The German Sheppard barked louder and then it began to growl. I threw my wings around my body as it lunged.

Jess' view

"Jess, right," the man asked through the telephone. _I cannot believe you are calling some random number you thought of, Jess. I mean that's crazy even for you_ I thought sadly.

"What do you want? What did you mean by that message? And how did I get it?" I asked angrily.

He chuckled slowly. "Slow down I'll answer all of your questions. I want to help you and Angeline."

"Who is Angeline?"

He sighed. "You know who she is… May I continue?" _No _I wanted to scream at him _you didn't answer my question_. "I will explain all of it in a few minutes." _Good. _ "Angeline is Tracy."

I hissed as he said her name. "Tracy is dead." I growled.

"And then she came back to life, but you already know this. Look deep inside yourself Jess." I felt the back of my brain tickle. "Remember," he said quietly.

I actually felt something was wrong now, but I still didn't know what it was. "I can't…"

"We need to meet and I can explain all of it." He said. "Meet me at the Starbucks, okay?"

"Wait I don't know you. Why should I and who are you?" I said angrily.

"My name is Daniel and you need to come, because all of this isn't real and Angeline, James, and you are in danger."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it please give me reviews or suggestions. I will try to update soon, so you aren't left with such a cliffhanger. P.S. I plan on writing in Jess' view only one more time and I hope y'all don't mind.


	15. Breaking Free

Jess' view

The boy in front of me was too cute for words. His hair was a beautiful blond and he had piercing grey/ violet eyes. I mean seriously I've only seen guys with that color eyes or this hot in movies.

"So what's going on?" I said not even bothering with a hello.

He sighed and sipped into some kind of good smelling coffee. "You're in a kind of mind trap."

I laughed, but stopped when I saw his expression. "What do you mean I'm trapped in some mind, because I feel pretty free?"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course you do. Why would someone who put you in a trap allow you to think you were trapped?"

"Most villains."

"We are dealing with fairy tales here Jess." He leaned in close. "Anne is a fallen angel like Angeline and I am. Only she isn't as good as she is. Anne wants James just like Cam wants Luce." I raised my eyebrow, but he waved me off. "At any rate it isn't good."

"Why should I believe you?" I asked.

Again he sighed. "Because I'm telling the truth." I scoffed. "Look Jess you have to think about how you came to be friends with Anne. How Tracy used to like James. How Tracy _dated _James."

"She never dated him," but even as I said it I felt something wrong with that fact.

"Think Jess you know what's true. Come on! You know even more than you're supposed to." He was becoming exasperated. "Jess you have to remember."

_Remember… _My brain tickled. Hadn't I said that to someone one time? Then I remembered. "Oh my gosh." I looked up into his brilliant eyes. "Where is Angeline?"

He smiled for a quick second and then his expression was sad. "Hurt," was all he said. It wasn't an answer for my question, but it was enough.

Angeline's view

Pain is a strong word unless you are in it. And boy was I in it. I felt broken as if everything about me was snapped or scraped. I unfurled my wings to find myself covered in blood and horribly messed up.

I stood up on shaky legs and observed myself. I felt like my ankle was on fire and saw there was a huge bite mark around it. My whole body was turning black and blue from bruises. My clothes hung loosely and were torn in about a thousand places. Feeling pain in my left arm I looked at it and gulped. It hung limply and I figured it was sprained at the least. Though I couldn't see my face I figured it was scrapped and bloodied.

Finally I looked at my wings. The feathers were either torn out or sticking out in weird angles. I stretched them out and screamed in pain.

I heard someone clapping and turned to see Xavier. His eyes were hard and his clapping slow and sarcastic. "Well you aren't dead." I glared at him. "Oh enough with the glaring. You are alive and my dog not so much."

I looked over and gasped as I saw the dog lying on the side. It seemed to be breathing, but like he said not so much. "I told you not to let it near me." I said, but it only got a shrug from him.

"Doesn't matter to me," he said walking away.

I looked back to the dog. It was so broken like I was. I took a step toward it and screamed when my world went black.

Jess' view

The scream echoed through my brain and I fell to the ground holding my head hard as if it could stop it. I knew it was Angeline and I knew there was nothing I could do. I ran to the building that I knew she would be in and yanked open the door. Empty.

"Remember Jess this is a world existing not in the real one." I groaned as I heard Daniel speak. "She isn't here she is there." He explained pointing to the empty building.

I pounded the wall and shuddered slightly. I still remembered Angeline's scream. "What can we do?" I asked punctuating each word by another hit.

"Well the only thing we can do is get James to remember." I groaned at the thought of it. "And soon I'm not so sure how this works, but better safe than sorry."

I shuddered, but looked up at him. "Well let's get him." I said with confidence I didn't have.

James' view

I smiled as Anne got into her car reluctantly. That last kiss had literally blown my mind and all I could was stare at her beautiful bright green eyes. As she pulled away from the house I went inside and fell against the doorway. _I don't think she would ever realize the effect she had on me _I thought my smile growing.

Two short raps came from the other side of the door. _Anne_? I opened the door and froze. "Hey James." Jess said with a sheepish grin.

"Hey Jess," I said trying not to sound too disappointed. A sound came from behind Jess and I froze as I saw a boy with blond hair and a good size build staring right at me. "Who are you?" I asked immediately disliking him.

He frowned at my tone, and didn't say anything. Jess nervously shifted from one foot to the other while looking back in forth between us. "Aren't you gonna invite us in?" She asked shyly.

I couldn't help, but glare at the guy. "Sure but why?"

She looked to the boy, but just came in the guy trailing behind her. "So how are you James?" She asked plopping down on the couch. The boy stood beside the couch unmoving.

"Umm fine, who are you?" I asked the boy.

"My name is Daniel and I'm here to help you and all of the other people you care about." He said.

Jess sighed. "I was thinking about breaking it to him gently," she mumbled.

"Breaking what to me?" I said harshly. I was getting angrier with every word. Jess just stared at me with sad eyes. I sighed. "I'm sorry Jess. What's going on?"

"A whole lot," she said at the exact same time that Daniel said, "It's complicated."

Jess stared at Daniel and I could almost see the thought bubbles traveling between the two of them. He nodded slightly and Jess turned back to me. She stood up and traveled over to me. "I'm going to ask you a couple of question, just answer it truthfully okay?" when I nodded she continued. "Do you love Anne?"

"Yes."

"Do you know who Tracy is?"

"Sort of."

"Do you miss Tracy?"

"It was a tragic death." She stared at me a second before continuing.

"Do you love anyone else?" I hesitated. _Of course not, right? _ "Let me rephrase. Does it feel like something is wrong?"

"Yes."

"Do you love Tracy?"

"Yes." I froze and Jess smiled and looked at Daniel.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" She asked him.

"I think so," he replied with a small smile.

Angeline's view

I thrashed about, but still couldn't find the source of the darkness. I clawed at my face hoping to find a mask, but I just hurt myself. Screaming I gave another useless thrash.

Then I heard whispered voice coming from my right. Looking over there I saw that a light was shining on two people. "Hello," I called walking toward them. They were groping each other and ignored me. As I got closer I was able to distinguish them. The boy looked kind of familiar.

I wasn't but a few feet from them when they separated and I saw clearly who it was. Anne smiled at me while James never even looked up. I put a hand up to my mouth barely suppressing a gasp. She chuckled evilly and started advancing on me.

James' view

I couldn't keep my mouth closed. It hung useless after all they told me, you couldn't expect anything else though. They both stared at me. Jess' eyes were filled with compassion and concern, while Daniel seemed nothing but wary.

"James are you okay?" Jess asked touching my shoulder.

"Are you sure this is true?" I asked knowing the answer.

"One hundred percent positive," she looked into my eyes. "You have to remember something…"

That was the thing. I felt like there was something slightly out of reach, but I didn't know what it was. I pounded my head and then hung it in my hands. I didn't know. _ I just don't know _I thought bitterly. Even though Jess had stopped staring at me to give me a moment of aloneness Daniel continued to stare at me. "What are you looking at?" I snapped finally losing it.

"I don't even know you and you have the right to come into my house and tell me stuff like that?" I couldn't control myself anymore. Daniel was going to get chewed out. "I had a perfectly great day today until you got Jess and made this stupid plan."

"It's not a plan…" He said before I cut him off.

"Don't you say that." My hands curled up into fist. "Anne doesn't disserve someone like you ragging on her!" That's when I lunged at him.

Angeline's view

She grabbed my arms and smiled. The phrase _Welcome to your worst nightmare _flitted through my mind.

"Oh James dear looks as if we have company." Anne said in that horridly too high voice. James, who looked somewhat dazed, got up and traveled to us.

"Who are you?" He asked me.

"James," I whispered, but it came out broken. "You know who I am."

He gave me a long look. "I'm sorry I don't know you." With that he grabbed Anne's hand. "Come on Anne let's get back to what we were doing." They walked away.

As he continued Anne stopped and looked at me. "He will never love you like this."

"Liar!" I screeched. "You know he loves me more than he loves you!"

"No," she said calmly. "He loves someone who doesn't exist. He loves Tracy and now he loves only me." Her smile widened as she turned and walked away.

I fell to the floor, tears forming in my eyes and unable to look away from them.

James' view

Jess grabbed me across the waist and with a surprising amount of strength pushed me to the ground. "James stop!" She yelled as I got up and began advancing again. "You know that something is wrong and that fighting can only make it worse!"

I slumped back and stared at Daniel who was looking at Jess with concern on his face. "You okay?" He asked her as she nodded. He turned to me anger written all over his face. "Look James I have someone I care about waiting out there without my protection and I don't need you keeping me from her by trying to hurt me, when all I'm doing is trying to help my friend Angeline."

I flinched when I heard that name. I remembered that name. All of the sudden a face filled my mind. A girl with black long hair and midnight blue eyes that invited me in, but held a thousand secrets. I gasped. "It is real isn't it?"

"Oh James how terrible it is to hear you say that." Anne said coming out from the shadows. "Jess I thought I had you down from those thoughts." She stared at her with piercing eyes. "Appears that you are stronger than I thought. Daniel," she said turning to him. "I see you are well how is Luce." His fist tightened by his side.

"Don't talk about her." He growled.

"Anne haven't I taught you better than this." A boy said arriving from the shadows. Jess gasped though I couldn't see why. He didn't look particularly good. I mean sure he had shaggy black hair and a weird green eyes, but it screamed to much evil to look good. "Daniel how are you?"

"Fine and you Cameron?" He said quietly, deadly.

"Wonderful," he plopped himself down on the couch and smiled up at us. "And you," looking at me now, "must be James."

"Who are you and why are you here?" I said dislike clearly coloring my voice.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Cameron, but you can call me Cam and I'm here to keep you and Angeline from each other, because Daniel and Luce shouldn't need a replacement yet."

I was slightly awe struck, but managed to keep myself calm and focused. "Look I'm finding Angeline whether you like it or not."

He shook his head and sighed. "That's just too bad. Well then Daniel it looks like it's time to fight again."

With that Daniel grabbed him around his waist and flung him outside. Anne crackled and flung something at Jess, who quickly dodged it and grabbing my hand she pulled me out of the house.

Angeline's view

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and looked up into the brightest emerald green eyes ever. "Don't cry Angeline. I'm here and you'll be okay." Funnily I trusted him.

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to write guys. I know I keep saying I'll update soon and don't, but I really am trying to stop that. Hope you liked it and despite all the homework and stuff I will try and write more often. Thanks for all of the support.**


End file.
